Various forms of wall mountable plant pots are known for growing plants. Typically these known forms of wall mountable plant pots are either half cylindrical, half frustoconical or rectangular prism forms that are singularly mounted none of which are in fact stackable.
There have also been attempts in the past to attach multiple plant pots on to a supporting device to produce a plurality of growing surfaces however these plant pots are generally not stackable or stacked in a lateral 180° radial aligned manner on the offset enhancing the visual impact of a growing display of plants, nor fluid retaining and are generally individually attached to the supporting device.
They are simply arranged directly above or below other adjacent individually attached plant pots shading the lower positioned plant pots at certain times of any day and typically not suitable for various sun loving plant varieties.
There are also various stackable plant pots on the market but all are not intended to be post or wall mounted nor do they have that ability.
They are designed to be stacked geometrically one above the other on the offset encompassing a full 360° radial array of growing areas and not a 180° radial array necessary for post or wall mounted plant pots in a stacked offset formation.
Many plant enthusiasts like to arrange their plants on a wall parallel in a vertical, diagonal or horizontal relationship for a particular aesthetic appeal and the saving of space.
Such an arrangement typically depends on the use of several wall mounted plant pots with single horizontal growing areas consuming considerable wall space and requiring substantial moisture maintenance.
As a consequence many walls may become permanently marked or damaged by continual contact with moisture intended to be retained within the wall mounted plant pot or safely drained away.
In the context of this specification the term “wall mountable” means able to be mounted or attached to any vertical surface.
The term “Fluid Retaining” means the ability to retain fluids primarily water and or soluble nutrients or special growing solutions and store said fluids to be later released into the growing medium by its own capillary action as and when required for an extended period of time.
The term “growing medium” means soil, potting mixture, compost etc
The term “supporting structure means” any surface that the supporting device will be fastened to e.g. (wall, Post, Rail, Fence) etc.